Aquella Navidad
by daimonlibros
Summary: Es Navidad, momento de risas y de recuerdos inolvidables. Sirius trata de hacer una broma pero por una simple equivocación acaba en el cuarto de Hermione. ¿Que hará ella al verle? ¿Conseguirá Sirius Black pegarle algo de su espíritu bromista a la responsable y seria de Hermione Granger?


**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí os traigo otro ONE-SHOT pero esta vez es una de las parejas más extrañas: ¡Sirmione! Aunque en esta historia no sale nada romántico siempre me he imaginado a Hermione dejando salir su parte mas bromista con Sirius ¡Pero no importa! Lo fundamental es que lo disfrutéis y que me dejéis unos cuantos reviews (aunque sea para maldecirme). Por ultimo quiero dedicarle este capitulo a Pablo que me ayudo a escoger esta historia (Espero que se la lea al menos****) ¡Besos!**

**Rose Black**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen (si fuera así Sirius Black seguiría vivo T.T) solo soy dueña de la historia.**

…

Aquella navidad Hermione, Harry y Ron la pasaban en el 12 de Grimmauld Place con Sirius. El hombre había estado tan feliz de celebrar esa fecha después de tantos años que parecía una bomba de felicidad, y de villancicos navideños. Durante toda la mañana se le había oído cantar a todo pulmón "Hacia Belén va un Hipogrifo" que parecía ser el favorito del animago. Y los demás estaban tan contentos después de todo lo que había pasado que se dejaron llevar por su entusiasmo. Incluso Hermione que era la mas responsable terminó haciendo una broma…

…-…

-Venga Hermione, ¡no seas tan quejica!

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George estaban ante la puerta de la habitación de las chicas intentando convencer a Hermione de llevar a cabo la última idea de Fred y George: Hacer que todos los mayores bailaran sin parar gracias a un nuevo invento de los gemelos. Pero Hermione se negaba rotundamente.

-He dicho que no. No voy a participar en una de vuestras bromas pesadas.

-Pero…

-No Ronald, y esa es mi última palabra.

Y con un portazo dejó fuera a todos los demás que se encogieron de hombros y decidieron hacer la broma sin ella.

Cuando se fueron ya todos Hermione cogió uno de los libros de la maleta que había traído y comenzó a leer, perdiéndose en las palabras. Por eso fue que no oyó el golpe del armario hasta que una neblina púrpura lleno la habitación, distrayéndola de su lectura. La bruja al verlo tiró el libro a la cama y agarró su varita esperándose un boggart o a alguna criatura peor, pero no, a los pocos segundos Hermione perdió completamente la visión encerrada en aquella niebla morada y comenzó a andar a ciegas para alcanzar la puerta, pero a mitad de camino de la puerta tocó algo que la hizo saltar para atrás y chillar como una niña. Era algo pegajoso y viscoso que tenia algún tipo de baba que se le pegó a la bruja en la mano. Desde la niebla que se empezaba a disolver Hermione distinguió una figura grande y densa parecida al moco… Hasta que de pronto la criatura se arrancó la cabeza y de dentro apareció Sirius Black con cara de sorpresa.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera un momento… ¿Este no es el cuarto de los chicos verdad? He debido de equivocarme de puerta, ya me extrañaba a mí un poco que Harry y Ron tuvieran tan buena literatura…

La joven bruja se quedó un segundo de piedra mientras oía al animago hablar y de pronto no paraba de hablar.

-¡Sirius! ¡Vaya susto que me has dado! No este es el cuarto de Ginny y el mío, el de Harry y Ron es el de a puerta de enfrente y… ¡Un momento! ¿Has dicho buena literatura? ¿Has leído este libro?

-"Rebelión en la granja" ¡Pues claro! La literatura mágica no está mal, pero la muggle es mucho mas divertida, ¡tienen una forma de pensar tan rara algunas veces! La semana pasada descubrí algo sobre un patito de goma… ¿Sabes para que sirven?

Hermione miró al mago perpleja, no se imaginaba a Sirius leyendo literatura muggle, aunque si se paraba a pensarlo nunca había imaginado a Sirius leyendo.

-Pues sirven para entretenerse mientras te duchas… Por cierto ¿Qué hacías con ese traje?

-Pues veras, quería gastarles una broma a Harry y a Ron, pero como ves me he equivocado de cuarto, se ve que estoy perdiendo facultades.

Hermione dudaba sinceramente que ese plan hubiera salido bien.

-¿Facultades? Con ese vestido lo único que les vas a provocar es risa.

Sirius se sobresaltó al oírle decir eso a la maga, ¿Qué tenia de malo su traje? Siempre había aterrorizado en Hogwarts con ese traje.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi disfraz? En Hogwarts era el mejor dando sustos.

-Para empezar pareces mas una caricatura de dibujos animados que un personaje de terror.

-A ti te ha asustado.

Hermione enrojeció ligeramente al darse cuenta de que era cierto, pero aun así no se dejó intimidar.

-Si quieres asustarles vas a tener que trabajarlo un poco mas, cogerte un nuevo traje y arreglar eso del humo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el humo?

-Es morado.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Y si lo cambio a amarillo y me pongo mi traje de hombre-salamandra?

A la mitad de la frase Hermione había estallado en carcajadas, ¿de verdad la gente se asustaba con eso antes? ¿O era que Sirius de verdad no entendía la diferencia entre llorar de la risa o del miedo?

-Vas a necesitar algo más que eso. Ven que te voy a explicar lo que vamos ha hacer…

Y en menos de media hora la recta, responsable y antibromas de Hermione había preparado junto con Sirius Black la perfecta broma. Verlo para creerlo. Y fueron Harry y Ron los que vieron el debut de Hermione en el mundo de las bromas.

Subían después de haber conseguido que Molly se bailara un tango y al ver la puerta de Hermione abierta pensaron que estaría con Ginny, por lo que no se preocuparon por ella y entraron sin miedo a su habitación. Casi les da un infarto al ver la escena. Todo estaba manchado de sangre y las palabras AYUDA y MUERTE estaban por toda la habitación. Sobre la cama de Ron, si el amasijo de madera y telas rasgadas era su cama se hallaba una figura semioculta por las sombras y ambos magos avanzaron un par de pasos para identificarla. En cuanto traspasaron el umbral la puerta se cerró con un estruendo y la figura comenzó a hablar con voz histérica y a ahogada.

-¡Muertos! ¡Estáis muertos! ¡No sabéis lo que pasa aquí! ¡No escapareis de sus manos! ¡Os vais a unir a su colección de cadáveres! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

La risa era tan aguda que las lámparas se rompieron con un estallido de cristal. Tanto Harry como Ron se echaron para atrás instintivamente pero ambos se toparon con algo en su camino. Los chicos se miraron ambos con expresión de terror en la cara y se giraron despacio mientras la figura seguía riendo en la cama. Detrás de ellos había un hombre, alto y tapado con un abrigo de cuero negro hasta el suelo, llevaba calado un sombrero de copa y ambas prendas estaban salpicadas de sangre, no se le veía el rostro oculto entre la capa y el gorro pero si se entrevian unos labios finos curvados en una sonrisa macabra. En sus manos llevaba algo parecido a un cuchillo pero más largo y manchado de un líquido que goteaba contra la moqueta blanca. Nadie dijo nada y durante un momento no se oía nada en la habitación. Ni siquiera la risa que hasta hace un momento llenaba la habitación. Y entonces algo se coló entre ellos y susurró contra los cuellos de los chicos.

-BU.

Ambos chicos pegaron sendos gritos y casi arrastraron al hombre enfrente suyo en su carrera hacia la puerta. No se molestaron en mirar para atrás ni un momento, si lo hubieran hecho habrían visto al hombre del sombrero calado riendo a mandíbula batiente y a la figura de su lado acompañándolo con carcajadas ni de lejos tan histéricas como las que momentos antes había usado. Ambas personas oyeron a los chicos explicar a gritos a alguien lo que habían visto y se dispusieron a reparar la que habían montado. Solo un par de reparos y frotego y la habitación estaba tan impoluta como media hora atrás, y mientras se oía los golpes de alguien en la escalera ambas figuras se metieron en la habitación de enfrente y volvieron a reír. El hombre se quitó el sombrero y la otra figura se deshizo de la peluca que había llevado momentos atrás y Hermione Granger y Sirius Black aparecieron desmondandose de la risa debajo de todo ese disfraz.

-¡Ha sido genial Hermione! Ahora vamos que los demás están a punto de llegar a la habitación. Vamos a hacer teatro.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo y ambos salieron a toda prisa de a habitación para encontrarse con todos. Molly contemplaba enojada a Harry y a Ron que estaban blancos como fantasmas. Los demás estaban contemplando la escena entre intrigados y divertidos.

-Yo no veo nada, ¿no será otra de vuestras bromas verdad? ¿Fred? ¿George?

-No mamá, nosotros estábamos con papá en el salón y Ginny estaba con nosotros.

-¿Entonces quien ha podido ser?

-Tiene que haber sido Ginny con alguno de los gemelos, quizás ambos, una de las figuras parecía una chica.

Ginny los miró enojada mientras resoplaba.

-¡Que yo estaba con papá! Seguro que os lo habéis inventado.

-¡Que no lo hemos hecho! ¿A que no Harry? Aquí había alguien, y eran una chica y un chico.

-Pero si Ginny no ha sido, no puede haber sido nadie.

Y dieron por terminada aquella discusión. La señora Weasley volvió a la cocina y Ginny acompañó a los chicos a por algo que los relajara, solo Fred y George se quedaron con Sirius y Hermione, ambos intentando aparentar que no se estaban riendo por dentro.

-¿Quién puede haber sido? Como no se lo hayan inventado… Está claro que si Ginny no ha sido ninguna chica lo ha podido hacer.

Sirius les miró extrañados.

-Hay más chicas en esta casa a parte de Ginny. Esta Molly, Hermione…

Ambos gemelos comenzaron a reír mientras se alejaban.

-Sirius por favor, no conoces a Hermione, ella nunca haría una broma a nadie JAJAJAJAJA.

Y entre risas desaparecieron. Un instante después ambos magos volvían a reír.

Tardaron un buen rato en parar de reír y cuando lo hicieron ambos estaban por el suelo de la risa y el rostro de Hermione estaba surcado de lágrimas.

-Ay Hermione, sin duda ha sido la mejor broma de Navidad que he hecho nunca.

-Ha sido mi primera broma y dudo que nada la supere jamás.

-¿Tu primera broma?

-Si, como ya ves, no soy muy dada a las bromas.

-Si hubieras ido a Hogwarts con Los Merodeadores habrías sido uno de nosotros.

-¿Uno de los vuestros? ¡Venga ya!

-¡Que si! Habrías sido la segunda mujer Merodeadora.

-¿Segunda?

-Claro, Lily tampoco era tan buena como todos creían. Nos ayudo con algunas bromas, sobretodo en el último año.

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio. Lo que pasa es que no quería que nadie lo supiera. Ella ayudó con el Mapa del Merodeador y todo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, ella nos dio la contraseña del mapa sin saberlo. Un día mientras lo planificábamos ella dijo "Vuestras intenciones nunca son buenas, no hace falta que lo juréis solemnemente" Y poco después pasó a ser una broma entre nosotros, hasta que al final se quedó como "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

-¿Harry sabe eso?

-No, y es mejor que no se lo digas. Lily nos amenazó con despellejarnos si alguno se lo contaba a Harry.

-Ya son dos cosas que no le puedo decir a Harry. Aunque merecerá la pena reírme de esto en el futuro.

-Si. Me encanta saber que soy el que ha estrenado tu lado de las bromas.

-No se lo digas a nadie, mancharía mi reputación de "prefecta que odia las bromas"

-Será nuestro secreto de Navidad.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos. Una promesa que guardar para siempre.

El sonido de la puerta fue lo que es sacó a ambos del silencio, y con una sonrisa ambos bajaron por las escaleras, uno para abrir la puerta y la otra para ayudar en la cocina, no volverían a hablar sobre aquella broma y con un ultimo intercambio de guiños ambos se separaron. Y desde ese momento Hermione siempre recordaría ese día como la broma de aquella navidad.


End file.
